Leader of the Pack
by Madoma
Summary: Taking place in the 1960's, Sasuke Uchiha meets tall, blond and handsome at a popular candy store in his town. Fox is the leader of a motorcycle gang called 'Kyuubi'. When Sasuke is forced to end his romance with Fox, what happens? Find out! Character death…or is it? SongFic NaruSasu OneShot


Taking place in the 1960's, Sasuke Uchiha meets tall, blond and handsome at a popular candy store in his town. Fox is the leader of a motorcycle gang called 'Kyuubi'. When Sasuke is forced to end his romance with Fox, what happens? Find out! Character death…or is it? SongFic NaruSasu

The story is mainly flashbacks with bits and pieces of present conversations. It goes along with the song so bare with me please

Not Beta read! So I apologize for any mistakes that have been made, I tried very hard to fix it all.

Enjoy!

Leader of the Pack by The Shangri-Las!

* * *

**Leader of the Pack**

"Hey Ino!" Sakura whispered to her best friend, interrupting her attempt at flirting and catching her attention. The blond turned towards the other girl and growled out a "What?" before she was pulled aside and pushed against the side of the local candy store.

"Guess who I just saw?" Sakura squealed, jumping in place making her short pink hair bounce, emerald eyes sparkling.

"Do I look like a damn mind reader ya billboard brow!?" Ino groaned out, looking over to where her latest crush was waiting patiently for her to return. She smiled over at him and waved, giggling as she watched him finish his bag of chips and got crumbs all over his shirt.

"Ino! Concentrate! I don't even understand what you see in that guy, sure he's in Fo-..._was _in that gang but he is such a-" Now it was Ino's turn to rudely interrupt her friend's talking, by slapping a hand over the girl's mouth. Sure, pinky may not like it, but it was her life she was playing with. Ino looked back over to her beau, Chouji, and smiled once more, motioning him to wait before pulling Sakura farther from the group of men.

"Are you completely _insane_?! If Chouji hears you say what you were about to say he would have been over here so fast you couldn't even have any last thoughts!"

"What could that sweat hog do to me? I know I could out run him any time" Sakura said, smirking, but when she finally looked at Ino her eyes widened and slowly turned around and looked up into dark, glaring eyes.

"Because you're Ino's friend, I'll let that one slide. But if I were to ever hear those words come outta your mouth again ya skag," Sakura sucked in a breath, bottom lip trembling "I'll have to teach you a lesson. Got me?" Sakura nodded slowly and stepped aside, letting Chouji by.

"I don't get why you like this one. Seems like she's got toys in the attic." Chouji said, shaking his head at the young woman. Ino could see her friend was really upset so she turned to the big man and swatted his arm.

"Really Chou, I know what she said was rude but lay off, will ya? She didn't mean anything by it, did ya?" Ino looked over at her friend, silently begging her to agree with the blond, blue-eyed girl.

"Y-yeah. S-sorry Chouji. I didn't mean anythin' by it."

"Hmph. Whatever. Alright Ino, I gotta split. Catch you later." Ino nodded and gave Chouji a kiss on the cheek. Before he walked away he turned back to the girls one last time and cleared his throat. "Either of you see that stuck up square...tell 'im he knows where he can find us." He nodded one last time before walking away to meet up with the rest of his friends. Ino and Sakura watched as the eight men got on their hogs and drove off.

Ino sighed and looked over at her friend who had a faraway look in her eyes. "Alright, what was it that was so important that you dragged me away from Chouji?" the blond asked, stealing her friend from her thoughts.

"Right! Guess who I saw...like, ten minutes ago!" Sakura was once again all smiles. Ino just shook her head and answered.

"Just tell me who it was, would ya? I don't have time for your games."

"Sasuke"

Silence.

"_What?!_"

Twenty minutes later they found Sasuke, up on the hills on the outskirts of the village under an old willow tree. He was just sitting there looking off into the horizon while the branches of the willow swayed in the wind, as if giving the raven comfort.

"Hey, Ino, was Sasuke really going out with him?" Sakura asked her friend, whispering so as to not disturb the young man.

"Well, there he is, let's ask him" Ino stood straight and started walking over to the raven, leaving her friend behind and for once, speechless.

* * *

**(Was she really going out with him?)**

**(Well there she is, let's ask her) **

**"Hey, Betty? Is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?"  
"Mm-hmm"  
"Gee, it must be great riding with him. Is he picking you up after school today?"  
"Uh uh"  
"Well, where'd ya meet him?"**

**I met him at the candy store.**  
**He turned around and smiled at me.**  
**Ya get the picture? (Yes, we see)**  
**That's when I fell for the leader of the pack.**

Sasuke relished in the silence. He smiled, remembering a time when there wasn't much of it not too long ago. He felt a tear escape as he continued to twirl the small silver band that rest on his left ring finger. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice to his right.

"Hey, Sasuke? Is that Fox's ring you're wearing?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Gee, it must be great riding with him. Is he picking you up after school today?" A second voice, this one to his left. He glanced up at his old friend. Really, she couldn't be that much of a ditz. He heard her blonde counterpart slap her forehead in exasperation.

He rolled his eyes. "Uh uh"

"Well, where'd ya meet him?" This question was asked quietly. He smiled. Ah, did that bring back memories. He smiled.

"I met him at a candy store."

* * *

_It was a clear and sunny day so Sasuke decided to go to the candy store across town. It was far but he would rather be walking around than be anywhere near his house. His parents were getting increasingly annoying about butting into his private life. He was eighteen years old. That may be the "right time" to be thinking about marriage to his parents but it absolutely _terrified_ him._

_Women, young and old, bothered him. How they were constantly fretting about the way they looked, the way they smelled. It was irritating. If they were pestering him now, he did not want to know how they would react knowing he hated the opposite sex. Sure, a friend or two were alright, but going anywhere past that invisible boundary was never going to happen. _

_Sasuke shook his head to get away from his thoughts, not seeing the person standing in front of him before he crashed into them. _

_Glaring up at the person who had been so rudely standing in his way all he got was the glare of the sun. He quickly looked back down to rub at his eyes before glancing up once more while shielding his eyes. He did not expect to see big, bright, laughing blue eyes looking straight at him. _

"_Do you mind?" Sasuke ground out, annoyed when he heard the crack in his voice. Really, eyes like that should not be legal. He looked down and tried to stand but the body crouching down in front of him would not allow it unless Sasuke himself moved back. _

"_You know, from the way you're talkin' it almost sounds like _I _was the one who bumped into _you. _That's not how I remember it though. I'm almost sure it was the other way around, don't you, Canon?" Twinkling blue eyes shifted to the right, looking up at the robust man leaning against the brick wall of the small candy store. _

"_That's how I saw it, Fox" the man chuckled and walked off to the group of men loafing about on picnic benches outside of the store. _

_Fox turned and smiled at Sasuke. He didn't know how it happened, but sitting there on the ground, his pants now filthy and feeling irate, that smile seemed to wash away every negative feeling he had. That's when Sasuke fell for the leader of the pack._

* * *

"You know, I was just with Chouji, he said you knew where to find them. Why don't you-" Sasuke cut her off.

"No, Ino. I can't." Sasuke shook his head when he saw Sakura start to open her mouth.

All three were silent for a couple of minutes, listening to the wind as it whistled through the leaves.

Sakura broke the silence "I don't mean to be rude but-" Ino cut her off.

"That only means you're going to be rude anyways!"

"Shut your trap Ino-pig! It's only a question!"

Sasuke listened as the two girls bickered, letting a small smile escape. They used to bicker like that as children. Some things never change.

"Let her ask the question Ino. You know she won't stop arguing with you until she does." Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"Well, you see, I don't...a majority of people don't get it. I mean two guys? That's just wrong. The bible says-"

"I know what the Bible says Sakura. I've been going to church every Sunday since I was a child just as you have. I have been taught that I am God's child, that I was made in His image the same as my parents are, my brother. You and your parents. Everyone. So I refuse to believe that because the person I love is another man, I am condemned."

Sasuke sighed heavily. He had lost count on how many times he had given the same speech. The fights that it ensued...

* * *

**My folks were always puttin' him down.**

**(Down! Down!)**

**They said he came from the wrong****side****of town.**

**(watcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?)**

**They told me that he was bad,**  
**but I knew that he was sad.**  
**And that's why I fell for the leader of the pack.**

"_I'm home!" Sasuke yelled as he walked through his front door. He slipped out of his shoes and took off his jacket, all the while and content smile on his face._

"_You look happy, little brother. Been with Fox and his gang again?" Sasuke tensed up. He could feel his brothers smirk before he even turned around._

"_What's it to you Itachi?" Sasuke ground out. He had nowhere else to go but back outside but then Itachi knew he won so he turned to face his brother. _

_Itachi put his hands up in mock surrender and chuckled. "Nothing, little brother, other than the fact that I caught you two swapping spit down by the lake." Sasuke could feel his face heat up with the intensity of a raging fire. _His brother saw them!

"_Itachi I-!" The eldest Uchiha shook his head. _

"_Come with me." Itachi turned around and started for the stairs, knowing his little brother would follow. _

_Itachi lead them to his room. He motioned for his little brother to take a seat on his bed and softly closed the door._

* * *

_Sasuke knew that whatever his brother had to say was important. Itachi never allowed him into the older raven's room without a reason. So Sasuke sat on his brother's bed, hands between his legs and started to tap his right foot against the soft carpet nervously. He felt like he was seven years old again. _

_Itachi walked over to his study desk and pulled out the wooden chair to set it in front of Sasuke. He sat on it and watched as his younger brother grew increasingly nervous while the seconds passed. He knew that his precious younger brother was going out of his mind with worry but the youngest Uchiha would not utter a word until Itachi said what had to be said. He also knew that prolonging the talk he was about to have with the young man was not necessary but it was amusing. He may love his brother immensely but that didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun._

_Two minutes into the silence Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. Forget courtesy, he was terrified that his brother would hate him and he could no longer stand the quiet. _

"_I don't hate you." That made Sasuke shut his mouth with a snap. Itachi didn't hate him? _

_Itachi watched his brothers rigid shoulders sag in relief and gave him a small, sad smile. "You worry too much about how I think of you, Sasuke. I may torture you and make every day as hellish as I can, but that is how I show you my love, as sadistic as it may seem." Sasuke smirked lightly. Yes, sadistic was definitely the correct term. _

_Itachi's face suddenly turned serious. "What you're doing, though, is frowned upon by many, Sasuke. It goes against all of our beliefs. Do you understand this?" Itachi hated reprimanding his brother but he knew he had no other choice. If their parents were to ever catch wind of this..._

_Sasuke's eyebrows came together in anger. "Why tell me you do not hate me only to tell me that what I'm doing is wrong, 'Tachi? How does it go against our beliefs?! You mean our parents beliefs! I hate when people throw religion in my face about this! How is what I'm doing wrong when it feels so right? How is what I'm doing wrong when I've never been so happy before in my life-like when I'm with him? How is what I'm doing wrong when...when I am so utterly, foolishly, in love with him?" Sasuke hadn't realised he had stood from the bed until he opened his eyes and unclenched his fists, wincing when it hurt to straighten his fingers. _

_Sasuke cleared his throat and sat back on the bed, head bowed in embarrassment. Not because of what he had said. Everything he said he felt strongly about. He was embarrassed because he shouted at his brother. He lost control of his emotions. He had never done that before. Not since he was a child. Not until he met a fair-haired, blue-eyed, hyperactive idiot. _

_Itachi let his brother calm down and take control of his emotions before speaking. "This man, he has already changed you. You have never been so reckless. What if it had been mother or father who saw the two of you? Mother would be devastated and Father...even I do not want to know what he would do."_

_Itachi went silent for a few moments, letting what he just said to; hopefully, make an impact on his brother. "He comes from the wrong side of town, Sasuke. He isn't good enough for you. He's the leader of a biker gang for heaven's sake! Even if he _was_ female, mother and father would still be against it. Don't you see?" _

_Sasuke's fists were once again clenched in anger. It took much effort to keep from lashing out towards his brother. He knew Itachi was trying to be helpful; he wasn't even completely against Sasuke falling for another man. But Itachi didn't know the blond like Sasuke did. The older Uchiha didn't know how his sunshine lived, how he has been living to keep his family off the streets. _

"_I know you're trying to help me, Itachi. But you don't know anything. Yes, he's poor. Yes, he is the leader of a biker gang. But you don't know how he lives. You don't know how hard he works. Every. Day. Just to keep his family going. So please don't tell me how to live my life and dictate whom I should associate myself with. Just because we're better off than them doesn't mean we don't have the same hopes and dreams."_

_Itachi could do nothing but nod. He had tried, hadn't he? All he really wanted was his little brother's happiness. And wasn't he happy? He could see the change in Sasuke since he met the biker. Itachi leaned back in his chair and smiled. Yes. Sasuke was very happy. He used to be such a quiet, reserved young man who never spoke out of line and did what he was told because he wanted their father to be proud of him. Itachi knew it was hard on Sasuke being the younger brother. Itachi was a gifted child; they called him, he was constantly praised. Then there was Sasuke, always in Itachi's shadow, relentlessly being compared to his brother, doing well but 'never as good as Itachi'. _

"_Why are you smiling? That's never a good sign." Itachi glanced towards his brother and chuckled at the worried look the younger raven had on his face._

"_Don't worry. You're safe for now. I can't remember the last time we had such a long conversation. The sound of your voice is grating on my ears, brother. Just be careful. I will keep your secret. Be warned though. This man harms you, in any way; he will have hell on his heels." Itachi stood up and walked his brother out of his room. Just before he shut his door he called out._

"_Oh, and Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around and was slightly shocked at the unguarded, loving look his brother had on his face. He hadn't seen that look since he was a boy. He looked his brother in the eye and didn't see his fingers until it was too late and they were poking his forehead. _

"_I'm happy that you've found happiness little brother."_

* * *

"You know who my family is Sakura. Of all people they would be the ones most against it. Itachi tried to fight me against the love I hold for Fox, but he couldn't beat it. He came to accept it. Of all people, the prodigy of the Uchiha family accepted his homo brother."

Sasuke chuckled, remembering the long and tiring conversation he had with his brother just months ago. He rubbed at the phantom poke his brother had left on his forehead. What was he, seven? Sasuke looked towards Sakura and continued.

"The Bible is a book Sakura. Nothing more. I do not feel close to God when I am in a church, not when I am giving confession and certainly not when I am reading His 'teachings'. I know He is with me when I feel like no one understands me and I look to Him for guidance. I know He is there for me when my dreams have come to fruition. I know He is proud of me because I have worked hard. Therefore I know He does not hate me for loving who I love. True love does not happen often, but when it does, it's real and it is pure. How could He hate me for that?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way..." The three teens sat in silence. Each in their own thoughts.

Ten minutes passed in silence before Ino broke it with a whispered question. "What happened, Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned. He hated remembering that week. Everything had started out so wonderful, then came crashing down in the blink of an eye.

"My parents found out"

* * *

**One ****day ****my dad said, "Find someone new."**

**I had to tell my Jimmy we're through.**

**(watcha mean when ya say that ya better go find someone new?)  
He stood up and then he asked me why.  
But all I could do was cry.  
I'm sorry I hurt you,  
the leader of the pack.**

**He sort of smiled and he kissed me goodbye.**  
**The tears were beginning to show.**  
**And as he drove away on that rainy night**  
**I begged him to go slow.**  
**But whether he heard I'll never know**  
**Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!**

"_Would you like any more tomato salad, Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled softly at the red-headed woman sitting across from him. _

"_No, thank you. If I were to eat any more I would blow up. Everything was delicious as always, M'am." Sasuke jumped when he felt a large hand come into contact with his own. He looked over to the blond man sitting to his right. His smile grew a little larger as he curled his fingers with the blonds. _

"_I've told you a million times, Sasuke. Please, call me Kushina. M'am makes me sound like an old hag." Kushina wrinkled her nose in distaste as she rose from her seat at the dining table and started collecting dishes. _

"_Then I think the name is perfe- HEY!" Sasuke looked towards his boyfriend who was now rubbing his head, a frown on his face and glaring at his father who was unraveling that day's new paper. _

_Sasuke started chuckling, trying yet failing to hide it behind his free hand. The blond whipped his head towards the raven and pouted._

"_So I see my pain amuses you, does it? Evil bastard." _

"_Watch your language son. And watch what you say. That's your mother, boy. She deserves all your respect." _

"_Oh, thank you sweet heart. Now if only you could take your own advice..." Kushina's voice rang out from the kitchen. _

"_What does that mean? I show you respect!" Minato sat, grumbling in his seat, arms folded over his chest. _

"_I'm sorry sweat heart, I don't understand mumble. Could you repeat that?" Kushina walked in carrying a lemon pie in her left hand and a large, gleaming knife in the other. Minato's face became as white as a sheet and started spluttering out apologies. _

"_Oh Minato. You know they say talking to yourself isn't very sane."_

"_Ha! The only reason I talk to myself is because sometimes I need expert advice!" Minato winked at his son and they gave each other a high five. _

"_Last time I checked, that's what you married me for." Kushina's grin rivaled that of her own sons as Minato once again started grumbling and folded his arms back over his chest. _

_Sasuke, having been watching the man and woman poke fun at each other for the last couple of minutes finally couldn't stop himself and started laughing, soon the rest of the family joined in._

* * *

_After the food had been cleared from the table and the dishes washed, Kushina brought out a mug of steaming coffee to her husband and stood beside him in the doorway of their small home, watching their son and his boyfriend joke around with the rest of the gang in the front yard._

_Sasuke sat on the hood of Minato's old pickup with his blond. Chouji, also known as 'Canon' not only because of his size but the man could throw anyone down not matter the size or skill, had a mouthful of cookies, Kushina liked to make them for the chubby man, while trying to talk to one of Kyuubi's members, Shikamaru. _

_Shikamaru or 'Shadow' as he liked being called. He was someone who liked sticking to the shadows, unseen, unheard, but if you were unlucky enough to catch his attention he would learn absolutely everything about you. Forget about any skeletons in your closet. They were quickly unveiled in the eyes of the dark haired genius. _

_Rolling around on the dirt driveway was Kiba along with his huge dog, Akamaru a.k.a. the 'Canine Duo'. There was no other way to describe the dog. It was a pure white Newfoundland Dog, except for his ears; they had a brown patch on each. _

_Kiba was very much like his dog, down to his sharp canines and sharp nails. It was kind of funny because when Kiba would poke fun at Chouji's weight, Chouji in turn would make fun of the rumor going around about Kiba eating dog food and start calling him 'Dog breath'. Not that it was much of a rumor. Before Kiba joined the gang Shikamaru's job was to get all information on the man. Unfortunately for Kiba he was hungry one day and his mother locked him out of the house. His only defense was that "It was only one time, man!" One time or not the annoying nickname shut the dog lover up fast. _

_The last two people were very quiet and reserved. There was Neji or 'Blind Eyes'. Kiba was the one to come up with the name, Sasuke was told. Neji was far from blind. His eyes were a light shade of grey so many mistakenly took him for blind but in fact Neji had the best eyes among them all. He saw everything. There was no point in trying to hide anything from Neji because he would find it. Kiba would know. The poor guy was head-over-heels in love with Neji's cousin Hinata and every time Kiba tried to cop a feel Neji would suddenly be there. It was a joke among them all. Neji knew that even though Kiba drove him up the wall the man was harmless. The only reason he wouldn't let Kiba away with most of what he did was because of the stupid name he now had to deal with. _

_Lastly, there was Shino. Or bug. Bug had been Shino's name for years because of the way he acted. The gang just figured they may as well keep it. If it 'aint broke, don't fix it, right? Besides, Shino really was like a bug. What was that term? Fly on the wall? Yeah. That's definitely Shino. He could get anything on you. _

_Of course Sasuke would never forget about his Fox. He turned to the golden-haired man sitting beside him and smiled. He nudged his head into a warm chest to get the man's attention. God he could never get over those eyes. _

"_What are you smiling about?" _

"_I'm just happy." Sasuke's smile widened when the blonde placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. _

"_Oi! Foxy! I'm headin' out! Hinata and I got a hot date" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the crude wink Kiba sent out then smirked as he watched Neji walk over to his bike and start it. _

"_Where do you think you're going?!" Kiba yelled, a horrified look on his face. Neji grinned at the brunette. _

"_Well, if you've got a 'hot date' I think I should get going as well. Wouldn't want anything to happen to my cute little cousin, now would I?" Neji laughed as he sped off, Shino close behind, both spinning dirt in Kiba's face as they went. Everyone started laughing as Kiba ran quickly towards his bike, Akamaru already racing home. _

"_Alright. We're heading out as well. Temari will kill me if I don't make it in time for dinner again. Besides, Shiko(1) wanted to show me something he learned at school the other day..." _

"_Ino said something about having dinner together. Mind if I bring the family?"_

"_I don't care. Shiko will be happy to see Chouko and Inokuma (2). Temari won't be too happy 'cause it's last minute but she likes having Ino around. Says all I do is talk about life being 'troublesome'. Don't know where she got that." Chouji grinned and nodded. Both them got on their bikes and rode home._

* * *

"So _that's _how they came up with the nicknames! I never understood." Sakura yelled out. Both Ino and Sasuke jumped at the loud outburst. Ino tried shushing her friend but it was no use.

"So, Fox's family huh? They seem cool. Did you visit them a lot? Do you still see them? Do they hate you? Oh, damn, sorry. Just slipped out…" Sasuke could see it was taking all of Ino's willpower not to slap her friend and he thanked her for it.

It was hard enough talking about the time he and his love had, let alone his family and what he had caused them.

Sasuke flinched when he felt warm arms wrap themselves around him. He knew Ino was just trying to comfort him but it hurt. The last time anyone touched him so intimately were one of the most amazing and horrible nights of his life…

* * *

_The sun had gone down as everyone left. Minato and Kushina were nowhere to be found, a lone mug left on the windowsill. _

_Sasuke leaned back against the car, resting on the windshield. Looking up at the stars, a content smile on his face. Many people in the town feared Kyuubi's gang. The hated them, closed their shutters and locked their doors when they heard the bikes riding down the road. No one got to know the people themselves. All they saw were loud, angry-looking bike and a leader who liked to wear too much orange, six whisker-like scars on his face, and a knife attached to his belt. No one knew how the orange-loving male got the scars. Not even Sasuke himself. Just like no one knew that the knife was just part of a hobby, he liked to whittle. Who does that these days? And if anyone knew of the large tattoo on the man's back of nine fox tails, they'd go bat-shit. _

"_Hey, c'mere. I wanna take you somewhere." Sasuke slid off the truck and was lead towards an orange and black bike. He got behind the larger man and wrapped his arms around the warm body in front of him and let his head rest on the warm, strong back. _

_Sasuke loved riding on the back of the motorcycle. The wind rushing through his hair, the speed of it, the power of the bike. All too soon the ride was over. He opened his dark eyes, not knowing he had even closed them. _

_They had stopped on a hill overlooking the town. There was one large tree sitting there. The wind rushing through its leaves. Sasuke got off the bike and followed his lover sitting beneath the tree. _

"_Fox, why-"_

"_Oh stop it. You know I hate it when you use that name." Sasuke hummed and kissed a tan cheek. _

"_But it fits you so well." He smirked when glaring blue eyes met his. "Fine. Naruto, why are we here?" Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy. _

"_It's a beautiful night, isn't it Sasuke? The stars are out. The wind smells sweet. And you're here with me." Sasuke snuggled into Naruto's warm chest and breathed in his love's scent. He smelled of fresh-cut grass and machine oil. He loved it. _

"_It is." He closed his eyes and was lulled into a gentle sleep, the beating of Naruto's heart a sweet lullaby._

* * *

_Sasuke was chilly when he woke. The sky was still dark but he knew dawn was coming. He could still feel Naruto's arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace. He went to lift his left hand to rub the sleepiness from his eyes when he felt an unfamiliar weight. He looked down and a soft gasp left his mouth. There resting on his ring finger was a simple silver band. It didn't have and jewels or engravings. But there was that hidden meaning in the object. He felt Naruto shift beneath him. He knew in that moment that Naruto was awake and was waiting nervously for an acknowledgment. _

_Sasuke looked up, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing like a fish and was unaware of the tears sliding down his face before Naruto gently wiped them away. _

"_You don't like it." The voice was sad, laced with rejection. Sasuke shook his head vigorously before turning around and sat in front of Naruto on his knees. He took the man's cheeks in his hands and kissed Naruto for all he was worth. He put all the love he could in that one kiss. _

_Naruto started laughing into the kiss, finding Sasuke's enthusiasm amusing. Sasuke pulled away from the man and pouted._

"_I take it you like the ring?" Sasuke leaned into Naruto's touch and nodded. _

"_I don't think I've ever been this happy…" Sasuke looked up into blue eyes and gasped. As the sun slowly ascended into the sky, coloring the sky, it had also changed Naruto's. The blue he had come to know and love was now a deep purple, cast by the rays of the morning sun. _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked, grinning. He knew by the look on Sasuke's face his eyes had changed. Minato had told him about how his mother had almost had a heart attack when they were younger and she had seen it for the first time. Naruto didn't know if it would work on him but by Sasuke's reaction, it had. _

"_Your eyes are purple." Sasuke said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Naruto ginned and leaned down to kiss his raven. They didn't stop kissing until the sun was high up in the sky. _

_It was late by the time Sasuke got home. He knew he would have many questions to answer but he didn't intend on staying long. His plan was to run up to his room, pack anything precious to him, along with some clothes and then leave. _

_He loved his family but he knew that they wouldn't understand. He would say Goodbye to Itachi. He owed his brother much. Then he would write a letter to his parents and by the time they got it, he would already be with Naruto. _

_He never got the chance to do any of it._

* * *

_Sasuke walked through the front door and his Father was one him. He grabbed on to Sasuke's arm and dragged the boy into the living room and practically threw him on the couch. Sasuke didn't know what to do. His Father had never touched him like that before. He looked around and saw his Mother sitting on a chair, her back straight, her face white. Sasuke's eyes widened, searching for his brother. When he clashed with sad eyes, his heart broke in two. He knew it was the end. He could feel the blood drain from his face and he felt short of breath. _

_Sasuke doesn't remember anything he Father had said to him. He knows that there was much yelling, something about 'disgrace' and 'blasphemy'. All the things Sasuke knew people would think about him and the love he had for Naruto. But knowing didn't make it hurt any less. Sasuke doesn't remember going to sleep that night. The next morning though, he woke up curled in his brothers' arms, puffy eyes and a sore throat._

* * *

_It had been five days since Sasuke's Father demanded he find someone new. He didn't think Naruto would last that long. _

_When the frantic pounding at his door resounded through the house Sasuke tensed. Itachi looked up from the book he had been reading and glanced towards Sasuke, curled into a ball on the bed. Itachi sighed and put down the book then walked out of the room. The banging on the door had stopped; Sasuke craned his neck in hopes of catching anything from the foyer. He was startled when he heard footsteps running up the stairs. Before Sasuke even had a chance to move from the bed, his door was thrown wide open, and there stood the man he fell in love with. Chest heaving, anger laced in every taught muscle of the larger man's body. _

"_What's happened? Why didn't you meet with me? Do you have _any _idea how worried I've been these last couple of days you selfish bastard!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke was shaking as he slowly sat up. He had never seen the blond so angry before. It was like he was possessed. _

_Sasuke tried very hard to school his features, but after months of never hiding his emotions, months of happiness and laughter he found it hard to go back to how a true Uchiha should be. _

"_I got what I wanted from you, Uzumaki. I got over my fling. I got in control of my hormones. Who could honestly believe that I could ever l-" Sasuke was starting to waver. His eyesight was going blurry. He had to finish before it was too late. "love someone like you?" Don't look into his eyes, Sasuke. Don't do it! "Who could possibly believe that a love could form between two men? It's just not possible. You, you mean no-nothing to m-me." In seconds Sasuke was gently pulled into strong, familiar arms as he cried his heart out. Naruto rocking him, trying to calm his breathing. They must have sat like that for what felt like days but was only minutes. _

_When Sasuke finally got his breathing under control he looked up into hurt blue eyes. He dipped his head in shame. He ever wanted to see that look, not in eyes who's only purpose were to glitter with happiness, shine with laughter and darken with lust. _

"_That night, I got home and my Father attacked. I don't know what he told me. Yelled at me. I couldn't hear anything except my heart breaking and the blood rushing through my ears. Itachi had to tell me everything, in a calmer way of course." Sasuke took a deep breath. "We can't continue this, Naruto. Father says he will send the Church after us, the town, we will have to move far away. You will have to leave your parents, the gang. What will they do without you, Fox? They need their leader."_

"_And you? Me? I know you need me just as I need you, Sasuke." Sasuke tried to hide his face but Naruto was having none of that. He pulled Sasuke face out of hiding and held him, staring down at him. "My family loves me, Sasuke. They love you as well. They will understand. It's not as if we will never come back. And the gang? They'll live. If they won't, they could always come with us." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Everything Naruto was saying sounded too good to be true. _

"_Alright. Yes. Okay. I-" Naruto chuckled lightly. Seeing his little raven so flustered was just priceless. And arousing. He pulled Sasuke forward and claimed his lips. Sasuke was shocked but soon got over it._

"_Ha. Naru. M-my parents. They will be home soon." Sasuke groaned as Naruto trailed his lips down Sasuke sensitive neck. _

"_Don't worry." Naruto said, nibbling on pale skin and running a warm hand up Sasuke stomach, slowly lifting his shirt. "Itachi's got that covered." Sasuke tensed and stopped Naruto's motions. _

"Itachi! _As in my _brother!_ He knows you're up here with me now?!" Sasuke screeched. _

"_Sas, who do you think let me in? House fairies?" Sasuke slapped Naruto across the head, making the golden man chuckle. When he knew Sasuke wasn't going to stop him again, he continued his exploration of the smaller man. Five days were far too long in the blonde's opinion. Sasuke moaned loudly when Naruto nipped on a pert pink nipple. And apparently it was too long for Sasuke as well. _

_Naruto was going far too slow for Sasuke. The last couple of days had been absolute hell for him. What he needed now was to feel his blond completely. He shoved Naruto's face away from his chest, causing Naruto to squawk in indignation. Sasuke lifted his shirt and threw it somewhere around his room. He turned to Naruto, heat in his eyes and threw himself at the blond, making him laugh out loud. He straddled the old man and was about to rip the offending piece of clothing off his body before Naruto stalled his hands. Sasuke glared down at the blond before Naruto calmly pulled it off and dropped it on the side of the bed. _

"_Mom made that for me for my birthday, Uchiha. Do you really want to be the reason behind her anger?" Sasuke gulped and shook his head. Naruto just grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. _

"_Well? What are you waiting for? I'm at your mercy, Sasuke. Do with me what you want." Sasuke groaned and lunged, hands tangled in long unruly hair, lips clashing, tongues battling. When Naruto moved his hands from behind his head to grab Sasuke, Sasuke moved out-of-the-way and caught the roving appendages and smirked down at the blond. Sasuke knew how much Naruto loved touching him, Naruto practically lived on touch. And to take that away from the blond was something Sasuke had never done before. Sasuke reached over, eyes locked on to angry blue and searched blindly for the tie he knew was sitting on his nightstand. When he finally got hold of it turned Naruto over and placed his arms behind his back so that Sasuke could wrap the tie around his wrists. When Sasuke was satisfied with his work, he snuck a peak only to have his already hard member stiffen even more, making it extremely painful. Sasuke could see the anger radiating off his blond, but he could also sense the excitement. This was new for the both of them. _

"_You're treading on dangerous land there, Uchiha. You sure you're willing to go there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke leaned down, grazing his nails innocently up and down tan skin, making the laying male shiver. _

"_You have no idea how much I want to go there." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, grinding down hard on the blonds pelvis, sowing just how the situation was affecting him. Both men moaned loudly, Sasuke out of pleasure and pain. His cock was pulsating, he needed release. Naruto was not going to like this, but he was dying. _

_Sasuke shucked off his pants and threw them to the floor. He did the same with Naruto's pants, groaning when he saw the man's hard length. Sasuke could smell him. Naruto's smell had a way of getting to Sasuke. He forced himself to keep moving, softly rubbing their pelvises together before continuing. Finally he sat up on Naruto's chest, rubbing himself through his underpants. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw realized exactly what Sasuke's plan was. Blue eyes narrowed and that only seemed get Sasuke hotter. _

_Sasuke looked into annoyed blue eyes, hands trailing down his chest, moaning when he teased his own nipples, pinching and pulling for a few seconds before continuing down. His breathing __laboured. He was starting to sweat. Naruto didn't say a word. Didn't move. The only acknowledgment that Sasuke had from Naruto was his own painfully hard arousal. Sasuke dipped into his underwear and groaned loudly, grasping at heated flesh. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He pulled out the pink appendage, its head purple. Sasuke swiped at the pearly substance and arched his back, it was so sensitive. Sasuke had both legs placed on either side of Naruto so he leaned back and pumped slowly, base to tip, eyes glassy with lust. What he was about to do was going to get him into some serious trouble so he figured he may as well give the blond a show. One hand still on his hard member, he kept moving at a slow pace, hips thrusting in and out of his closed hand, his free hand he trailed back up his body and dipped into the his open mouth. He sucked and licked on two fingers then pressed the wet fingers against his nipples. Naruto blew air out of his mouth and it hit directly on the sensitive buds. Sasuke moaned and looked down, Naruto was getting more aroused by the second. He didn't want a show. He wanted to fuck. Yes well, sorry Naru. I've got to get off first, was Sasuke's last thought as he left go of his cock, grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled making the blond gasped. That was all Sasuke needed as he shoved his hard cock down the blonde's throat, making him gag._

_Sasuke was still. Maybe that wasn't such a good move after all. But fuck, Naruto's mouth felt amazing. Sasuke closed his eyes, about to pull out when Naruto swallowed around him. Sasuke screamed. He tried to pull out but Naruto bit down lightly on his shaft, making him stop. _

"_P-please Naru. Stop. I can't ho-" Another scream came flying out of Sasuke's mouth as Naruto slowly pulled back, teeth gliding against the heated flesh in his mouth. He nibbled softly on the sensitive head and when Sasuke started to choke out that he was coming, he stopped. Sasuke whined and opened his eyes. _

"_Turn around." Naruto said, his voice raspy._

"_W-what?" Sasuke didn't know what to do. First he was on the brink of orgasm then nothing. No relief. Just pain. _

"_I said to turn around, Sasuke." Naruto bit out. Sasuke nodded dumbly and did as he was told. Without the raven knowing, the blond had freed himself of his bonds. It was starting to hurt far too much with Sasuke sitting on him. So we Sasuke turned around, he gasped in shock as Naruto grabbed his hips and moved him closer. Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto pushed Sasuke down by his back, shoving Sasuke's face into Naruto's pelvis and shoved the rest of Sasuke's underwear down and thrusting his tongue in the tight hole. Sasuke screamed out Naruto's name and clenched his hands on tight thighs as Naruto wiggled and thrust his sensitive hole. This was definitely a day of firsts for them. _

"_Sasuke. I suggest you get started, or else I leave. Now." Naruto didn't have to say it again. While Naruto had attacked his hole Sasuke had been breathing in Naruto's intoxicating scent. He pulled down the offending fabric and swallowed Naruto whole. It was all too much for Sasuke. He came with that single suck, moaning loudly around Naruto's cock. _

_Naruto stopped what he was doing, much to Sasuke's dismay. The extra stimulation on his already highly sensitive body was excruciating but amazing all at the same time. _

_Sasuke moved from Naruto on shaking knees and lay on the bed to calm down. Naruto didn't seem to like that. He bent down and kissed Sasuke, trying to rouse the dazed young man. Sasuke kissed back eventually, coming to his senses and finally noticing Naruto's big problem. He reached down and grasped it tightly, Naruto letting out a low moan into the kiss. Sasuke continued to pump his lover as he pressed kiss from Naruto's lips down his jaw then neck. He softly bit down on Naruto's Adams apple and Naruto let loose a growl. Sasuke chuckled, knowing that meant for him to continue his journey down south. Sasuke flipped Naruto so that the pale young man was once again on top. He trailed down Naruto's body with kisses, bites licks, paying close attention to his love's nipples with bites and sucks. While there he let go of Naruto's cock and pressed his ass against it, rubbing it against the hard shaft, loving every moan Naruto let escape._

_Finally he reached his destination. With Naruto's large hands curled in his hair, egging him on, Sasuke brought the tip to his lips and lapped at the clear substance he found there. Naruto's panting had Sasuke on edge. He wanted the blonde inside his tight ass when he came, but he couldn't help the moan that escaped when he finally took the shaft in his mouth. He loved being filled with Naruto. Whether it be his mouth or his ass, it drove Sasuke crazy, to give this man he loved any kind of pleasure. _

_Sasuke swallowed around the thick cock in his mouth and gaged when Naruto suddenly thrust up, not expecting it. So Sasuke relaxed his mouth and stopped, letting Naruto fuck his mouth while fondling the man's balls. When they started to get tight and Naruto's thrusting started to become erratic Sasuke pulled away making Naruto release a long, low growl. _

_Sasuke crawled up the man and smirked when he was met with angry eyes. _

"_You know how much I love having you in my mouth, shooting your load. It makes me so," Sasuke leaned forward and bit Naruto's ear, "_hot". _Sasuke started laughing when Naruto thrust unconsciously, moaning. Sasuke moved back a bit and aligned Naruto's cock to his opening. _

"_But," Sasuke said, lowering himself and engulfing the tip, letting out a loud moan. He looked Naruto straight in his beautiful blue, lust filled eyes and said "I love is so much more when you come inside me, filling me up so much that it pours out of me." Then slammed down, screaming Naruto's name._

* * *

_The thunder woke him. He sat up groggy and winced. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much, Sasuke thought with a smile. Three rounds and five orgasms were enough to make any man sleep for a day. _

_Sasuke curled back into the warmth of his lover when the thunder started up again. Only this time, he realized it wasn't thunder. Someone was pounding on his door. Sasuke shot up from the bed, terrified, not caring about the pain in his lower regions or the way things were sticking to him uncomfortably. He could hear yelling and cursing as the tears started to fall. He shook Naruto awake. He didn't know what else to do. _

_Naruto sat up quickly, hearing the panic in his lover's voice. He got dressed in seconds, having already heard the people on the other side of the door. He knew he would have to walk out that way, they were too far up from the ground for him to jump and there was nothing for him to climb down. He grabbed Sasuke's face in his large hands and kissed him. _

"_It will be alright. They're going to be very angry. They _are _very angry. You just need to calm down and to remember the plan, understand?" Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto for all her was worth. They pulled away, panting for air. Naruto kissed Sasuke one more time before he marched to his door and opened it._

* * *

**I felt so helpless. What could I do?  
Remembering all the things we'd been through.  
In school they all stop and stare.  
I can't hide the tears but I don't care  
I will never forget him,  
the leader of the pack!  
**

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Ino and Sakura both wore frowns on their faces. Sasuke smiled at them.

"Wait..." Ino said a confused look on her face. "So, what happened? You've been acting like he died! So do the rest of his gang! Did he or didn't he?" Ino yelled. This time it was Sakura's turn to hit her friend on the back of her head.

"Who's being insensitive now, huh?" She stole a glance at Sasuke, and then heard the rumbling of a motorcycle.

Sasuke looked at the two young women beside him. The last couple of months have been hard. He missed his lover with every fiber of his being. But now it was time for Sasuke to go.

He stood up and brushed off his pants. Hands in his pockets he looked towards the sunset, standing at their special place and reliving the memories of the happiest time of his life.

"Thank you, Ino, Sakura. I've never told anyone this story. No one but his closest friends even knew his name." Sasuke turned one last time to the girls and grinned. "Good luck with your futures! Congratulations on graduating. High school is finally over. Now it's time for a new chapter in our lives."

The girls watched Sasuke walk away and never saw him again.

**The leader of the pack is – now he's gone  
The leader of the pack is – now he's gone  
The leader of the pack is – now he's gone  
The leader of the pack is – now he's gone**

* * *

It is done! HOLY! This took forever for me to do, I hope you know.

I knoowww the last flashback was EXTREMELY long but I had to incorporate so much…gah. Sorry about that.

Okay, sooo yeah

1-I could not for the life of me find any names that start with 'Shika' so I had to go with 'Shiko' Sorry guys!

2-Did you see what I did there?! I made the next generation of 'Ino-Shika-Cho'! Well..Shiko, but again, couldn't find anything.

**Alright so..I know I did add religion in there. To anyone who believes in religion, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Honest. I'm not into religion at all, but I have noticed that with friends, family and myself, that people tend to use religion against us if we talk about being attracted, in love, only like the same sex. It drives me absolutely crazy. So again, I am SO sorry if I offended anyone, it's just what I think I would believe, if I did believe in a God**.

So the ending! I'll leave it for you all to decide. Did Naruto die that fateful night? Was the motorcycle that Sakura heard from one of the other members? Was it Naruto coming to get Sasuke? WHO KNOWS?! I think I'm liking the suspense though… yeah. Definitely liking it.

I hope you all enjoyed this. Review please


End file.
